Trust
by Zet Sway
Summary: Her eyes glinted in the light.  "Please Leon?  If you don't like it I promise I'll stop.  I won't ever even bring it up again."  She put on her absolute best pouty face.  Leon/Claire.  Pegging.  Oneshot.


Pegging, as defined by :

When the tables are voluntarily turned on heterosexual anal intercourse and the female servicee becomes the servicer for the man. Because most women don't have penises, a strap-on dildo is necessary.

* * *

><p>I have composed fanfiction based upon this request by spacefragments on tumblr:<p>

"one of them invites the other over to their place like "hey i'm free tonight to do stuff how about you" and they bone and afterwards they eat pizza in bed naked and watch shitty action flicks and later for round two claire fucks leon with a strap-on. then they fall asleep and the morning (or afternoon, they probably need lots of rest) after maybe they have a quickie in the shower and they go their separate ways and make plans to do it again sometime"

I haven't tailored it exactly to this request. I felt the most essential part was the whole pegging thing.

Constructive criticism is welcome. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. Please share yours in a manner that I can learn from in order to better myself as a writer.

Resident Evil and all corresponding characters © Capcom. I do not profit from this writing.

* * *

><p>"Claire…" I protested. "I think it's safe to say that this is just a little bit outside my comfort zone."<p>

Her eyes glinted in the light. "Please Leon? If you don't like it I promise I'll stop. I won't ever even bring it up again." She put on her absolute best pouty face.

"Well how about we just go with I already don't like it, so you can stop now?"

She sighed, dejected. But only for a moment.

"How about this: if you don't like it, I'll let you fuck ME up the ass."

I considered her. As much as I hated to admit, I had on more than one occasion fantasized about taking her in the ass. And finger fucking her pussy. At the same time. I quirked a brow at her.

"Okay. Deal." There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that I was going to hate every second of this. She climbed between my legs and gave my cock a few firm strokes before she slipped a slender finger between my lips. I fought ti maintain my erection, knowing full well what she was going to do with that finger.

All too soon, she was pressing it to my ass. Coated in my own god damn saliva, it slid past my entrance easily and I gasped, reflexively clamping down on her finger.

"Relax… relax…" she whispered reassuringly as she pushed it further. I watched her with uncertain eyes as she bowed her head over my struggling erection and took the head in her mouth, sucking it slowly as her "exploration" delved further still.

I squirmed, fighting not to pussy out too early. I focused on the feeling of her mouth pleasuring me slowly. Tried to ignore her finger pumping in and out of places it definitely did not belong

Claire paced herself, doing everything she could to make me comfortable. Her tiny hand found its way into mine and I gripped it hard, steadily slipping into the same frame of mind I'd been taught to enter in situations of extreme duress. Before long, I could barely even feel what she was doing. My grip on her hand relaxed and she withdrew. My eyes eased shut for half a second before I heard the click of her bottle of lube opening. Jesus christ she had better not be going all the way already.

She wasn't. Two fingers this time. Slowly. It burned. Inch by painstaking inch she pushed on, her mouth returning to my grateful erection while she did her best to stretch me. It was absolute war to keep myself from clenching on her, so I focused on clenching my jaw, my fists, my eyes shut tight. All I had to do was let her get as far as the strapon and then I could tell her to stop. Just a few more minutes. I breathed deep, fighting to control each breath like my life was riding on it.

I don't know how she managed to get her harness on so fast. I cringed at the thought that she must have practiced in her spare time just for this moment. Her fingers were gone and she was slicking up her toy, a pink jelly type thing that was, thankfully, a modest and normal size. She pressed it to my entrance, steadying herself in her hand as if she had learned by watching me do it a thousand times before. I fisted the sheets and braced myself, feeling at that moment the most vulnerable I had ever felt at the hands of a woman. A large part of me found it utterly humiliating, but I tried not to think about it. Just a few seconds more…

And I was startled by the size. Oh, did it burn. It burned, and as she pressed further I could not ignore the overwhelming feeling like I was literally about to shit myself.

"Claire…" I growled between gritted teeth. My eyes were shut tight. I did my best not to move, because fucking christ every time SHE moved, I was in agonizing discomfort.

She was almost home. I opened my mouth, absolutely ready to tell her to stop right fucking there… and then she hit it.

My prostate. That 'magical' place in a man's body that she'd said was supposed to feel amazing if stimulated. I was almost beginning to doubt that I even had one before that exact moment. She pushed into me just so and I fucking saw. Stars. My body jerked, convulsed for a fraction of a second and I swore I heard her giggle with delight. She withdrew just enough to do it again, except this time she wrapped a hand around my cock, pumping it with slow and powerfully deliberate strokes.

Claire has always considered me a quiet lover. I can't say I disagree with her. But as her pink strapon slowly slid in and out of my ass, there wasn't a damn thing I could do to silence the sounds spilling from my lips. She was so gentle with me, so unlike what I expected. Gentle and powerful, and god damn did it feel so good. I groaned and gasped with each pass she made over my prostate, with each stroke of her hand up and down my rigid length. Holy shit we'd only been going for hardly a minute and I could already feel my balls tighten with the anticipation of an oncoming orgasm.

"Wait," I said breathlessly. She quirked a brow at me. I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned toward her, beckoning her in for a kiss. "You keep on going like that and I'm going to bust a nut in about five goddamn seconds," I whispered.

She smiled against my lips. Jerked her hips just enough to make me gasp. Stilled.

I kissed her with far more affection than I intended, slowly falling back toward the bed and wrapping my arms around her. Her hand, trapped between us, gently pumped my cock as I caressed her lips with my own. I found myself grinding into her, pushing back onto her as she slowly began to fuck me again. My eyelids fluttered, her gentle motions drawing another gasp from my throat. Oh my god, why had I never tried this before?

With every careful thrust came a wave of warm sensation. Pleasure. The kind of pleasure that wraps around you, pulses through your body and renders you completely useless. It encompasses and fogs your mind, taking over every thought and nerve center until you aren't even sure where those incredible sensations are coming from. And as you wander through the haze of each euphoric wave of intoxicating pleasure, you eventually stumble right over that one _perfect_feeling that tips the scales and sends your mind reeling, delirious, spiraling out of control with delicious jolts of…

Orgasm.

Like a proverbial typhoon of erotic sensation, it hit me. Crested over me in wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure. I struggled just to hang on to reality, back arching off the bed, hands twisting in the sheets as I cried out indecipherable sounds that I myself could not even hear.

And the best part was, she didn't stop. Dragging out my climax for what felt like forever, she continued to rock her hips, jerk her fist, draining me for all I was worth in the throes of sexual euphoria.

It wasn't until I slumped back onto the sheets with a gasp that she finally stopped. Panting and oversensetized, there wasn't much I could do other than simply lay there. Claire withdrew from me slowly, discarding her harness on the floor and crawling up the bed to lay beside me. She propped an elbow up on the pillow and rested her head on her hand, looking at me with a grin.

"Well?" She asked, obviously expecting a review for her performance. She was positively beaming with confidence.

I groaned and tried to remember how to think. "Give me about two hours and hopefully I'll be coherent enough to tell you," I said with exhaustion.

With a quiet giggle, she shifted, her back hitting the mattress with a quiet thump. "I'm hungry," she said, out of the blue. I strained myself to roll over and look at her, hands folded across her belly and staring at the ceiling. "We should order pizza."

An hour later, we had the box open on my bed, munching away on greasy pepperoni pizza over a few beers. The hours flew by, the two of us dying of laughter, watching bizarre and terrible movies on the SciFi channel and sharing stories of nostalgic times gone by.

Three thirty in the morning and we still weren't tired. Her lips crashed against mine and her hips rolled in my lap as she rode me sweet and hard. And when we collapsed together, naked and drenched in sweet, salty sweat, I knew.

The level of trust we shared was something undeniably unique to the two of us. I would never find another woman like Claire.


End file.
